


Asimilación

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Drabble. "No hacía falta ser perfilador para darse cuenta de la tensión sexual que reinaba en las oficinas del 5.0." pre-slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asimilación

**Author's Note:**

> Tal vez pequeño Spoiler sobre el capítulo 2 de la segunda temporada... pero nada que pueda desvelar cosas importantes... creo yo^
> 
> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... Ay, si lo hicieran...

No hacía falta ser perfilador para darse cuenta de la tensión sexual que reinaba en las oficinas del 5.0.

Tampoco hacía falta serlo para ver que Steve Mcgarrett era una de las partes implicadas.

Lori Weston no podía negar que el hombre le había parecido tremendamente atractivo en su primer encuentro… luego la cosa cambió por todo aquello de unirse al equipo… pero se veía claramente que el Capitán de Fragata estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por ser agradable con ella.

Tal vez no fuera mala idea dejarse llevar por esa tensión y hacer caso a lo que sus cuerpos parecían estar pidiendo a gritos.

La nueva miembro de la unidad de élite del gobernador pensaba en ello mientras se vestía para un día más de trabajo y elaboraba un plan para hablar con su jefe antes de marcharse esa noche… tal vez podían ir a cenar… o tomar unas cervezas…

En ese momento su teléfono sonó, tenían un nuevo caso.

 

*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

La mujer cuya casa había sido asaltada estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Era comprensible, no todos los días entran en casa de uno cinco hombres armados y te amenazan con una pistola en la cabeza si no les dices en seguida dónde está tu marido. Kono preparaba una tila en la cocina mientras Steve y Lori trataban de calmar a la dueña del hogar. Tampoco ayudaba a relajar el ambiente que el bebé de 6 meses de la familia estuviese literalmente chillando desesperado. La agente Weston sonrió a su jefe y se puso en pie. Ella lo solucionaría, los bebés siempre se sienten cómodos con las mujeres.

Menos ese, que decidió gritar más fuerte… si es que aquello era posible.

Chin y Danny bajaban del piso superior, en donde habían estado buscando pistas. El policía de Jersey se acercó a la perfiladora.

-¿Cómo lo sujetas así? No me extraña que llore- hizo un gesto con las manos- anda, trae aquí.

No sabía muy bien por qué se lo había dado, pero en ese momento contemplaba fascinada cómo el casi siempre escandaloso detective acunaba al niño emitiendo sonidos reconfortantes y conseguía que éste se durmiese plácidamente en sus brazos. Sin duda una de las imágenes más dulces que había visto en muchos años, se dijo mientras seguía al rubio con la mirada, incapaz de apartar la vista de él.

-No te enamores- bromeó Kono pasando junto a ella con la taza de humeante infusión en sus manos-. Ya está pillado- le dijo guiñando un ojo y señalándole algo con la cabeza.

Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa devota y de amor eterno que se había dibujado en el rostro de Steve… y también recordó que, en todas esas situaciones en las que la tensión sexual era casi palpable, el rubio había estado presente. Si hubiese estado sola, Lori Weston se habría golpeado la cabeza contra las paredes… Debió haberlo visto el primer día.

Vaya porquería de perfiladora estaba hecha.

Y, la verdad, hacían una hermosa pareja.


End file.
